


La razón

by eminahinata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonrió por estar ahí y ser humano. Esa era su razón. Pre-Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La razón

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Autor: ¡Hola! Si~, ¡mi primera historia de este Fandom! Al final me termine enamorando de esta serie, hehehe. Estoy feliz con el resultado y es que Stiles es ta~n lindo y tan complejo, que sí, bueno, sí. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

No es que él no quisiera ser un hombre lobo como Scott. No, él quería ser igual que su mejor amigo. Poder hacer cosas que el resto no podía. Ser especial. Pero la razón por la que él negó la mordida a Peter Hale fue sencilla: Él no podría manejarlo. No con su TDAH.

Desde muy pequeño recordaba siempre estar en medicación por su trastorno y muchas veces dejó de hacer algo por el mismo. Algo que quería hacer, pero que no podía tener la suficiente concentración para ello. Y para ser un hombre lobo era necesario una gran cantidad de concentración.

Cosa que él no tenía.

Él podría tener un ataque de pánico y herir a alguien por ello. Y él no podría manejarlo, menos si eso significaba que en algún momento su padre fuera esa persona. No podría seguir viviendo con ello.

Y lo entristecía cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación, su padre en el turno de noche y sin ningún rastro de Scott o Derek o alguien del paquete. Todas las emociones negativas lo envolvían como una manta, asfixiándolo y reteniéndolo en el mismo lugar.

Él nunca podría ser especial, se decía todos los días.

Y cuando veía a Scott con Allison, así, enfrascados uno en el otro, esa tristeza se volvía un poco más pequeña. O cuando veía a Jackson y Danny jugando tras la casa reconstruida de Derek y ver como siempre terminaban en el suelo riendo, felices de la vida, su sonrisa aparecía. O escuchar a Lydia quejarse de todo o a Derek desde las escaleras de entrada, sentado y observando a su manada con una sonrisa intima, el resto ya no importaba.

Sus sentimientos se volvían cálidos hacia esas personas que, junto con su querido padre, se volvieron su familia y que estarían ahí para siempre. Porque eran manada y la manada nunca se separaba, no importaba los kilómetros que se encontraron uno del otro.

Así que estaba bien. Estaba bien no ser un hombre lobo o sentirse especial. Él ya tenía a ocho personas que lo hacían sentir especial y necesario. Que lo hacían sentir querido y que aún sabiendo sobre su trastorno, no se alejaban y lo mantenían en pie, dando un paso cada día.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derek, él apoyado contra su automóvil y el hombre lobo de pie en las escaleras, sonrió. Sonrió por estar ahí y ser humano.

Esa era la razón.

Esa es su razón.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> TDAH: Trastorno de déficit de atención con hiperactividad


End file.
